86_eighty_sixfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Shuga
Raiden Shuga is the vice-commander of Spearhead Squadron, holding the rank of First Lieutenant. He is an elite Processor with 4 years of experience and holds the personal codename Wehrwolf. Having spent three years with Shin prior to joining Spearhead Squadron, Raiden is the closest to Shin out of the all members of the squadron. At the time of Volume 1, he is 15 years old. Appearance A full-blooded Eisen, Raiden sports dark steel-colored hair and has similarly colored eyes. Standing at 185 cm tall, he has a very tall and muscular body. His facial features are described as sharply defined. Personality An imposing character with his height and strength, Raiden is an effective leader. However, he often plays a supporting role to Shin and Theo in combat since he recognizes that he cannot match the offensive piloting techniques of these two. Instead, he protects the flanks of the two while they attack. Raiden has close bonds with his squadron members, especially Shin, and is willing to go as far as to disobey orders to protect the lives of his friends. He is regarded as an older brother figure to the other members of Spearhead. Lena observes that he is somewhat foul-mouthed. Raiden is a good cook, often making the meals for Spearhead Squadron. He is also able to sew, having learned along with Shin in order to be able to mend his clothes. History Raiden was born on August 25th, Republic Year 351 and was originally from somewhere near the Republic's 23rd District. He is the only Spearhead Squadron member able to remember their birthday since he was spared from being exiled to the 86th District at the outbreak of war. An elderly Alba woman hid him and several other Colorata children in an abandoned boarding school in the 23rd District. For five years, Raiden and the others managed to avoid being sent to the concentration camps. However, they were eventually discovered when someone exposed them to the Republic. Despite the pleas and protests of their Alba caretaker, the Colorata children were taken away to the 86th District. After being conscripted as a Processor, Raiden was placed in a squadron with the other children who had been sheltered. After a series of battles, Raiden was the sole survivor of the group who had been hidden in the 85 Districts. His squadron was disbanded and reassigned, leading Raiden to be assigned to the the squadron Shin commanded at the time. While Raiden initially was at odds with the seemingly aloof Shin, the two gradually became close friends. Raiden eventually won the role of vice-commander and served as Shin's right-hand man. The two served together from then on, joined the next year (RY 366) by Kurena and Theo. Abilities Combat Ability Raiden's Wehrwolf Reginleif has heavy machine guns mounted on its grappling arms and has had its main armament switched for an autocannon. Suppressive fire, using barrages to halt the enemy's advance and support his allies advance, is his specialty. Raiden inadvertently found himself in this role after fighting alongside Shin for years, who excels at close quarter combat. At the same time, it is a role that comes to him naturally as a kind busybody who looks after his comrades well-being, though he does not like to admit that.Category:Characters